1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electronic means of dispensing toilet tissue paper.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior to my invention, there was no electronic means of dispensing toilet tissue paper. Tissue could only be dispensed by manually searching for the end of the tissue and then unwinding the amount needed by hand.